Step back with me
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Sherlock tries to fix John's watch for Christmas- he didn't expect John to leave him. Doctor Who crossover, romance. Doctor regeneration, fob watch. Ocness.


Warning- OCness, Romance. Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is owned by ACD. While Sherlock (BBC) is owned by Matt Gatiss and Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). I also don't own Doctor Who.

Note- Yea sorry half asleep- I wanted to do better so sorry if it sucks. :( Anyway read and maybe you won't shoot me?

* * *

><p>Christmas. Sherlock hated Christmas. The lights, the distractions, there was rarely a word of crime when the snowmen designs and top ranged decorations began to flood into the black and white print.<p>

"Oh wow, that one kind of looks like a horse." John declared. John loved Christmas, he especially loved the lights sparkling in London streets, it kept people unaware of all the crime that took place down that particular street. John smiled to himself as he noticed Sherlock pout childishly down at the beaker- his first Christmas with that crazy, wonderful man. John felt his heart flutter at the thought of mistletoe hanging under Sherlock's door- but let the thought slip his mind quickly- he had to stop thinking like that- it wasn't going to happen.

"Any ideas one what you'd like?" John asked- trying to sound as casual as possible. Sherlock paused for a moment, before adding a drop of water to the dilution of the beaker.

"I suppose you mean that dreadful day when all that, pointless wrapping is ripped apart. Anything would suffice- nothing would be better." Sherlock said. John smiled- as he expected.

* * *

><p>"<em>I found it in the desert. A good luck charm I guess." <em>

Time. One law that both Sherlock and John felt was necessary. When Sherlock found the watch, several months ago- it was broken. Still was; he tried to get it fixed. Sent it off to every watchmaker in Europe- but nobody could fix it. When it was recovered on the 24th; nothing had been altered with the exception of a tiny engraving on the back. He polished it for the remainder of his waking hours before putting it into a box laced with dark blue satin and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Sherlock." John smiled as he handed Sherlock the small wrapped packet. When Sherlock pulled out the red scarf he turned away immediately and muttered out a string of insults, declaring that he didn't wear scarf's all the time- while he wound it around his neck, tight. He already knew what he was getting, he had seen the H&amp;M bag a few nights ago after John had come home after work. However- he was already in love with it, secretly prizing it above his £500 blue scarf.<p>

"How does it feel?" John leant forward unexpectedly and began to adjust the item before lifting his head up, only a few inches away from Sherlock's. Sherlock felt the heat in his belly as John stared into his eyes and he reached shakily for the box in his pocket, before thrusting into John's hand.

"Here." He said, John glanced down in surprise at the box, before leaning back and regarding the box with shock.

"I didn't think you'd-"

"It's nothing, I tried to get it fixed… it's not much but I didn't have a lot of time/" Sherlock mentally slapped himself for his choice of words before watching the expression on John's face as he opened the box.

John regarded the watch with a smile before lifting it gently and admiring the new plate.

"It's beautiful, Sherlock." He said- Sherlock shrugged, averting his head when felt his cheeks burn.

"Open it." He said.

John stared at him in wonder, before gently opening the lid.

* * *

><p>"John? Where are you going?" Sherlock followed John to the front door- a twisted feeling in his stomach.<p>

"Out- I need to-" John glanced at Sherlock, eyes falling to the other mans lips. He made a strangled noise before slamming the door shut- leaving a startled Sherlock in his wake.

Sherlock was stunned- he didn't expect anything like this. Rejection. For the first time in his adult life, he felt tears roll down his cheeks- stupid fucking emotion filled tears. Why on earth was he crying?

He wiped away the tears with the end of his sleeve, before ripping open the door and running out into the cold.

* * *

><p>Sherlock found John standing out a blue box, eyes blown wide as he stared up at the sky.<p>

"John?" John didn't move- he ignored Sherlock for a moment before turning his head and meeting him with a small smile.

"Hey." He said. Sherlock hunched his shoulders and blew out warm air.

"Let's go back inside. It's cold. Come we'll watch some dreadful Christmas telly." Sherlock suggested. John's smile crumbled a bit as he shook his head in refusal. Sherlock frowned and stepped closer to John.

"John…I…"

"Doctor…" John interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"I'm the Doctor." John corrected. The tension rose and Sherlock clenched his fists.

"Is that it? I tell you how I feel- and you (!). Is this your way of rejection- because I won't have it." Sherlock bit out- he grabbed hold of John and pulled him against his chest. For a moment John was ridged before his body relaxed.

John fisted a handful of Sherlock's coat- a broken choke leaving his lips.

"Don't. I'm not-" Tears began to leak onto Sherlock's jacket

"Let him go." John whispered. Sherlock paused before resting his head on top of John's and began to stroke his flatmates hand softly.

"I love you." John mumbled- and he smiled against the taller man's chest as he felt the other's man heart skip.

"Then- what's the problem?" Sherlock mumbled- he pressed a kiss on top of John's head before he pulled them away, keeping John at arms length.

John raised his head and then lifted Sherlock's hand and put it on his heart.

"This- this belongs to you, always." Sherlock smiled warmly- but it dropped when John led his hand to his right- a steadier beat- a second heart.

"But how- you-" Sherlock stuttered.

"He never existed. John Watson." Sherlock stepped back startled.

"My name is the Doctor. And for the past year and a half- I've lived as John Watson."

* * *

><p>"Give him back, GIVE HIM BACK!" Sherlock stepped back shakily as the doctor stood in front of him newly regenerated. For a moment he was John Watson- kind- John Watson- who was in love with one Sherlock Holmes. Next- he was a stranger- erasing all that was between himself and Sherlock.<p>

"I'm so sorry." The doctor felt John's tears roll down his cheek- a flickering need to grab this human and take everything was a mere thought among millions. Sherlock, no matter how strong, sunk to the ground in defeat.

"Was he-? Did nobody ever love me?" He asked. The doctor offered his hand.

"He loves you and he shall forever. If I was half the person he was…"

"Don't." Sherlock barked, he lifted his tear-stained face.

"Just go."

* * *

><p>The doctor stared down at the watch in his hand- the view of London fading- the detective's face disappearing in the law of time and teleportation. He opened it up- watching the watch tick to London time- inside was a small picture of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes staring at the camera- content and smiling. The doctor smiled fondly- before turning the watch over and reading the small engraving.<p>

SLJ

A tear ran down his cheek as his second heart finally breathed out for the last time- before recreating into a new much stronger one.

He kissed the metal before placing it down and turning to his Tardis.

"Barcelona it is"

* * *

><p>And why can't I write anything happy! Sorry it's pretty bad- I'm not good at writing but- meh.<p> 


End file.
